klockilegofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
LEGOLAND Deutschland
thumb|Logo. thumb|200px|Widok ogólny. LEGOLAND Deutschland - park rozrywki LEGOLAND znajdujący się w Niemczech, w miejscowości Günzburg w Bawarii, mniejwięcej w połowie drogi między Monachium i Stuttgartem. Został otwarty w 2002 roku jako czwarty park LEGOLAND w historii (nie licząc LEGOLAND Sierksdorf). Jego powierzchnia wynosi 43,5 hektara."Background Information 6: The History of Legoland Parks", Legoland Deutschland Resort. Plik w formacie PDF, dostęp 1 kwietnia 2014 r. Historia Park został oddany do użytku 17 maja 2002 r."LEGOLAND Deutschland", Merlin Entertainments. Dostęp 28 marca 2014r., na 9 miesięcy przed planowanym terminem przez Merlin Entertaiment Group"Legoland Deutschland", Live Design Magazine, Slingerland Amy. Dostęp 29 marca 2014 r.W pierwszym roku działalności LEGOLAND odwiedziło 1,35 miliona gości"Facts- LEGOLAND", Legoland. Plik w formacie PDF, dostęp 1 kwietnia 2014 r.. Na początku park posiadał 40 różnych atrakcji, 7 obszarów tematycznych i modele zbudowane z ponad 50 milionów kloców LEGO. W późniejszym okresie oferta została poszerzona o jeszcze jeden "świat przygód", 10 nowych atrakcji i 5 milionów kolejnych klocków. W kwietniu 2013 r. została udostępniona aplikacja na telefony z systemem Android i Apple o nazwie LEGOLAND Deutschland"LEGOLAND App", Legoland Deutschland Resort. Dostęp 28 marca 2014 r.. Zawiera ona plan parku, ułatwia zakup biletów i odnalezienie swojego samochodu na parkingu i pozwala na zaplanowanie sobie całego dnia w parku. W 2013 r. pojawiła się również wystawa rzeźb postaci i pojazdów z serii Star Wars"Legoland Deutschland Günzburg Germany millions of Lego bricks", Inkwire. Dostęp 28 marca 2014 r.. W latach 2014-2020 właściciele planują powiększyć park o kolejne atrakcje"Strike" for LEGOLAND Deutschland- The amusement park presents its plans through to 2020 upon opening of the new Bowling Center", Legoland Deutschland Press Release. Plik w formacie PDF, dostęp 29 marca 2014 r.. Atrakcje Wejście thumb|200px|Wejście. Wejście jest obszarem, w którym odwiedzający mogą wejść na teren parku. Są tam kasy biletowe, 5 sklepów i informacja"Entrance Area", Legoland Deutschland Resort. Dostęp 1 kwietnia 2014 r.. Brama wejściowa wygląda jakby była zbudowana z gigantycznych klocków LEGO System i Technic. Miniland thumb|200px|Zamek Neuschwanstei. Miniland to obszar, na którym znajdują się modele budowli, miast i krajobrazów głównie z terenu Europy, np. Berlina, Wenecji, krajobrazu holenderskiego, zamku Neuschwanstei"Explore", Legoland Deutschland Resort. Dostęp 28 marca 2014 r.. Są one wykonane w skali 1:20 z 25 milionów klocków LEGO"Legoland Deutschland Resort Facts and Figures 2013", Legoland Deutschland Resort Press Release. Plik w formacie PDF, dostęp 1 kwietnia 2014 r.. Wiele figurek ludzi, zwierząt i pojazdów porusza się po naciśnięciu guzikówMiniland, Legoland Deutschland. Dostęp 29 marca 2014 r.. W Minilandzie znajduje się również siedem modeli pochodzących z filmów Gwiezdne Wojny, wśród nich są m. in. duże figury Yody i Dartha Vadera i zbudowany z 5 milionów klocków model gwiezdnego myśliwca X-Wing. LEGO City * Airport Riders - rodzaj karuzlelii z samolotami. Pasażerowie sami mogą kontrolować wysokość"Legoland Deutschland",Amusement Park Authority. Dostęp 29 marca 2014 r.. * Harbour Cruise – staw, po którym można pływać specjalnymi łódkami. * Hyundai Legoland Driving School - tor samochodzikowy dla dzieci w wieku 7-13 lat, na którym mogą zdobyć licencję kierowcy Legolandu. Atrakcja ta jest za dodatkową opłatą"Background Information 2: The attractions at Legoland Deutschland", Legoland Deutschland Press Release. Plik w formacie PDF, dostęp 29 marca 2014 r.. * Hyundai Legoland Junior Driving School - to samo co Hyundai Legoland Driving School tylko dla dzieci poniże 7 roku życia. Atrakcja za dodatową opłatą. * LEGO Factory - wycieczka pokazująca w jaki sposób powstają klocki LEGO"News from Legoland Deutschland Resort- New attractions in 2013", RDA: Internationaler Bustouistik Verband. Dostęp 29 marca 2014 r.. * Legolnad express - kolejka kursująca dookoła parku. * Shipyard Playground - miejsce do zabaw dla dzieci w formie pirackiego statku. Little Asia thumb|200px|Flying Ninjago. * Flying Ninjago - atrakcja nawiązująca do serii LEGO Ninjago"Flying Ninjago ride at Legoland Germany", Los Angeles Times. Dostęp 29 marca 2014 r.. Rodzaj karuzleki, w której pasażerowie są unoszeni 72 metry w górę i następnie są obracani w różne strony w swoich smoczych wagonikach. Imagination * Pedal-A-Car - samochodziki napędzane pedałami, którymi można jeżdzić na torze. * Duplo Express - pociąg dla młodszych dzieci. * Duplo Playground - strefa zabaw dla młodszych dzieci. * Duplo Water Experience - brodzik z woda dla młodszych dzieci. * Observation Tower - 43 metrowa wieża, z której roztacza się widok na cały park. * Barilla Piccolini Power Tower - wieża na szczyt, której można się dostać podciągając się na linie"Legoland Germany (Leisure park)", Holidays in Bavaria Germany. Dostęp 29 marca 2014 r.. * Gallery of Football Stars - galeria gwiazd piłki nożnej z klocków LEGO. Knights Kingdom thumb|200px|Kolejka górska Fire Dragon. * Caterpillar Ride - szybko obracajaca się karuzela bez ograniczeń wiekowych. * Roya Joust - dzieci jeżdżą na konikach LEGO po okreslonej trasie. * Fire Dragon - duża kolejka górska z pociągiem w formie smoka. * Dragon Hunt - mała kolejka górska. Kingdom of the Pharaohs * Temple X-pedition – strzelanie z laserowych pistoletów w scenerii serii LEGO Adventurers. Adventure Land thumb|172px|Jungle X-pedition wodospad-zjeżdżalnia. * Jungle X-pedition - przejażdżka torem wodnym z 12 metrowym wodospadem. * Canoe X-pedition - wodny tor, po którym młodsze dzieci mogą pływać kajakami. * Safari Tour - przejażdżka między 90 figurami zwierząt naturalnej wielkości z klockow LEGO''The LEGO Group. A short presentation 2011", s.18.. * Adventure Playground - tor przeszkód dla dzieci. zbudowany głównie jest z drewna. Pirate Land * Captain Nick's Splash Battle - przejażdżka torem wodnym podczas, której strzela się z pistoletów na wodę do celów. * Pirates School – karuzela w formie pirackiego statku poruszająca się niczym wahadło. * Pirates' Playground - plac zabaw dla młodszych dzieci, na którym mogą się powspinać. Lego X-treme * Legoland Atlantis by Sea Life - akwarium, w którym można podziwiać ponad 2000 ryb i milion klocków LEGO"LEGOLAND Deutschland Resort: the sky's the limit when it comes to Lego!", Tourism in Germany Dostęp 28 marca 2014 r.. * Stepping Tones - fontanna udekorowana instrumentami muzycznymi z klocków LEGO. * Waterworks - brodzik z tryskającą wodą z ziemi. * Aquazone Wave Racers - przejażdżka torem wodnym z falami i tryskającą wodą. Nazwa nawiązuje do serii klocków Aquazone. * Project X-LEGO Test Strecke – rodzaj kolejki górskiej inspirowanej klockami LEGO Technic"Project X- Test Strecke", Roller Coaster DataBase. Dostęp 29 marca 2014 r.. * LEGO Mindstorms Center - edukacyjne warsztat, w którym można zbudować robota z klocków LEGO (Mindstorms). Atrakcja za dodatkową opłatą. * Techno Tea Cup - przejażdżka w filiżnakach do herbaty zbudowanych z klocków LEGO. * Drive Your Monster Truck - zdalnie sterowane Monster Trucki na torze z przeszodami. Atrakcja za dodatkową opłatą. Holiday Village W 2008 r. przy LEGOLAND Deutschland otworzono LEGOLAND Holiday Village. Kompleks składa się z 72 domków letniskowych rozmieszczonych na powierzchni 11 hektarów. W każdym z nich znajdują się dwa pokoje rodzinne. Po za domkami można zamieszkać także w jednym z 34 pokojów Knight's Castle lub na obozowisku"The LEGOLAND Holiday Village at a glace", Press Releases-Legoland. Plik w formacie PDF, dostęp 28 marca 2014 r.. W kompleksie są też: dwie restauracje - Steak House i Jungle Buffet - minigolf utrzymany w tematyce pirackiej"Holiday Village Overview", Legoland Deutschland Resort. Dostęp 29 marca 2014 r., liny, po których można się przejechać w specjalnej uprzęży, piętnastometrowa ścianka wspinaczkowa"NEW: High ropes course at Legoland Holiday Village", Legoland Deutschland Resort. Dostęp 29 marca 2014 r., Winther Test Track, po którym dzieci mogą jeździć dwu- lub czterokołowymi pojazdami, kręgielnia, boisko do piłki nożnej i jezioro z plażą. Za dodatkową opłatą można przelecieć się balonem nad całym parkiem"Hot Air Balloon Ride", Legoland Holidays. Dostęp 29 marca 2014 r.. Do 2020 r. właściciele planują otworzyć jeszcze motel, czterogwiazdkowy hotel z basenem i klubem fitness oraz nowy kompleks restauracji. Nagrody * W 2011 i 2012 r. LEGOLAND Deutschland zdobył nagrodę Parkscout Award w kategorii najbardziej przyjaznego dzieciom parku tematycznego w Niemczech. * Na przełomie 2012 i 2013 r. park zdobył Parkscout Award w kategorii najlepszego rodzinnego parku rozrywki"Parkscout Publikums Awards 2012/2013", Parkscout. Dostęp 29 marca 2014 r.. * W 2013 r. LEGOLAND Deutschland zdobył jeszcze inną nagrodę - Trip Advisor Travellers' Choice 2013 Award"Legoland Germany", Trip Advisor. Dostęp 29 marca 2014 r. Ciekawostki * W parku znajduje się największa budowla z klocków LEGO na świecie – Munich Allianz Arena. Model stadionu ma 5 metrów szerokości, metr wysokości i waży 1,5 tony"Allianz Arena", Legoland Deutschland Dostęp 29 marca 2014 r.. * W 2010 r. powstała tam najwyższa wieża z klocków LEGO. * W 2011 r. ułożono w parku największą mozaike z klocków LEGO. * W 2005 r. umieszczono tam największy klocke LEGO. Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona parku w języku angielskim *Oficjalna strona Holidays w języku angielskim Przypisy Źródło *Artykuł w anglojęzycznej Wikipedii Kategoria:Parki LEGOLAND